Priorities
by storyluver10
Summary: To say he was not in a good mood was an understatement but to say he was not worried would be the understatement of the century.// “You told me yourself, Megumi, one should learn to prioritize.” Y x M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I luv this pair. Drop me a review(s)...please?

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine.

* * *

To say that he was not in a good mood was an understatement. With his eyebrows furrowed and his face showing a very, _very _annoyed expression, it was no wonder that people were avoiding the Saiga heir.

His driver smiled a little nervously, "Where would you wish to go, Saiga-sama?"

"Bring me to the Yamamoto residence…_fast._"

---

Megumi Yamamoto shifted slightly, the blanket covering her being displaced. Almost immediately, a worried Hikari Hanazono-soon-to-be-Takishima fixed it and smoothed the girl's hair away from her face.

She glanced at her almost-husband, distress evident on her features. "Takishima, she's very hot. What should we do?"

The eldest son of the Takishima family moved to place a reassuring hand on Hikari's shoulder.

Even he was worried about the brown-haired girl, but still he smiled. "I'm afraid we've done all we can, Hikari-koi. We'll just have to wait for her to get better."

Just then, Megumi's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple of times before sitting and turning her gaze to the pair hovering over her.

"Megumi-chan! How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine, Hikari –chan—" the rest of her words were drowned in a bout of coughing that left her breathless.

It took her a few minutes to register the fact that Kei was gently rubbing her back. She smiled gratefully.

Her voice was very soft when she spoke, "I'm sorry for ruining your night, Hikari-chan, Kei-kun…"

Kei smiled and patted her head. "Hush now, it was no bother."

---

Ryuu and Jun were out of the country; both attending matters related to their respective families businesses. Normally, Megumi would have accompanied her twin but Jun had insisted that she rest since she had been handling the meetings in the past.

Of course, it came as a complete surprise and disappointment when Megumi realized she was sick the night after her 'brothers' had left. Recognizing her inability to handle her sickness alone, she had reluctantly called Kei and Hikari as Tadashi and Akira were also both very busy. She had apologetically explained her circumstances and the two had rushed over.

The couple came not a moment too soon, for as soon as they came, Megumi's fever had reached its peak.

Without a second thought, Kei had called Yahiro Saiga.

---

To say he was not in a good mood was an understatement but to say he was _not_ worried would be the understatement of the century. His girlfriend was sick and she had neglected to inform _him_, opting instead to seek help from someone else. The fact that she probably had his well-being in mind gave no comfort to the Saiga heir.

"_Yahiro, you have to come as soon as possible."_

_The serious tone in his childhood friend's voice deterred Yahiro from making his usual teasing reply. "What's wrong, Kei?"_

"_Megumi has a fever, a very high one. We need you here."_

_Without a backward glance or an excuse, he had left a very important meeting with investors and had rushed to her house._

He had been so nervous about the meeting, worrying that something might go wrong or the investors would suddenly change their minds. Megumi had reassured him time and time again that everything would be alright.

As he waited for the stoplight to turn green, Yahiro cursed softly. It was probably why his much-too-selfless girlfriend had decided not to trouble him about her illness. She probably decided that the meeting was more important than her.

---

Megumi was about to drift of to sleep when he came into her room. Her eyes immediately widened and she sat up, fighting the wave of dizziness that washed over her. In a blink, he was sitting on the side of her bed, his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Lie back down, Megumi." His voice was gentle but commanding.

She did as she was told. She closed her eyes as he placed a hand on her forehead and opened them just in time to see him frown.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Megumi sighed. She was so very tired. "You were busy, Yahiro. I didn't want to intrude."

"That's not a valid reason. I've told you that I'm never too busy when it concerns you."

Megumi reached for his hand. "This was different, Yahiro, you have been preparing and worrying about this meeting for so long. Besides, I would probably be fine in the morning. I just thought it was best if I don't worry you abou—"

He gripped her hand, violet eyes angry. "And what if you were not better? What if tomorrow morning I would just suddenly get a call saying you were rushed to the hospital? Then I would worry about you more."

He was overreacting, he knew. But in life, he was aware that anything could happen. He didn't like taking chances and he especially didn't like taking chances on matters concerning Megumi.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized that Megumi was sitting and had wound her arms around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

Her breath was hot against his neck when she spoke. "You're right… and I'm sorry."

He hugged her in return, resting his head on top of hers. "I meant it, Megumi. You're far more important to me than anything else. You understand?"

She nodded, snuggling closer into Yahiro's warmth. In the circle of his arms, she finally gave in and let sleep overcome her.

Tomorrow would be a better day for the both of them.

---


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so this is Megumi's half. I hope you like it. Drop me reviews, please?

* * *

"Yamamoto-sama! Yamamoto Megumi-sama!"

She barely stopped to look back at the anxious voices calling her as she ran as fast as she could from the recording studio.

She was almost inside her car when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She winced before turning to look at that someone. It was her manager, and he was not looking very happy.

"Where do you think you're going, Megumi-chan?!"

The brunette bowed. "I'm so very, very sorry Saito-san. But I'm needed right now—"

The older man placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Are you even listening to yourself, Megumi-chan? This is _it_, the deal we've been waiting for. If you pass this chance up, you might not get the break you've been hoping for!"

It was an exaggeration and they both knew it. But Megumi knew that her manager only wanted the best for her.

She bowed again before entering the car and closing the door before her manager could react. "I'm sorry, Saito-san, but this is really an emergency. I'll call you later. Sorry, once again."

And with that, she asked her driver to bring her to the airport as fast as possible.

* * *

Yahiro Saiga, heir to one of the richest companies in the country, sighed in boredom, annoyance, and disappointment as he waited for his flight to be called. On any other normal day, he would have taken his private jet to fly to his week-long business meeting in New York but for this particular trip, he decided to take a normal flight. After all, he would be able to learn new things that way.

Being the punctual person that he was raised to be, he arrived early. So early, in fact, that he had to wait for almost an hour before his flight would be called.

As he sat in the airport's waiting area, giving no notice to the numerous girls whispering and pointing at him, his thoughts drifted to different things: to his last conversation with his brother, the plans he needed to make, the plans he had already made, the latest business venture their company had taken, and finally settled, as his thoughts usually did, on a long haired, brown-eyed brunette.

He smiled fondly as an image of the said girl appeared on his mind. He was disappointed, to say the least, because Megumi would not be able to see him off today. But he understood, after all it was a big day for his girlfriend. It also made him a bit guilty because he was supposed to be there at the recording studio right now, giving courage to his loved one (and intimidating the people listening to her).

He sighed again and glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes more.

He was really going to miss her even if they only going to be separated by a week and besides, this _was_ the era of computers, the internet, cell phones and numerous devices specifically made to shorten distances.

But really, he was going to miss her.

* * *

Megumi Yamamoto started tapping her fingers against the car's seat restlessly, all the while glancing at her wrist watch.

"Pardon me, Sato-san. Can't we go any faster?"

The driver glanced back through the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow at the very worried-looking young lady.

"Yamamoto-sama, if we go any faster the police would be on our tails in less than five minutes."

For a moment, the young woman looked surprised but soon her expression was changed into one of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Sato-san, it's just that I really need to get the airport fast."

The older man chuckled. "Don't worry, Yamamoto-sama, I'll get you there on time."

He was greeted by the young woman's bright smile. "Thank you, Sato-san."

* * *

Yahiro stood up, getting ready to enter the boarding area when he heard someone shouting his name. Someone who, if his mind was not playing tricks on him, sounded so much like Megumi.

He turned, eyes scanning the crowd quickly, and was able to catch a glimpse of long brown hair among the people milling around.

She was panting heavily when she got to him and Yahiro placed a steadying hand against her to keep her from keeling over.

"M-Megumi? What are you doing here?"

The brunette took a deep breath before smiling at her boyfriend. "Seeing you off, of course."

"But you had your recording today—"

Megumi rolled her eyes heavenwards and looked meaningfully at Yahiro.

Understanding suddenly ddawned on the Saiga heir. "You skipped your recording?! But why? Wasn't this supposed to be—"

The singer placed a hand against his lips and smiled again. "One should learn to prioritize. You did tell me that once, Yahiro, remember?"

The other smirked. "I guess I did."

Then he pulled Megumi by the waist and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. As expected, color immediately flooded the girl's checks and she immediately turned away.

"Y-Yahiro! Why did you do that?! We're in a public place!"

"So?"

"People are staring!"

He looked around and sure enough, people were indeed ogling at them. "Yeah, and so?"

Megumi glared at him before giving up and burying her head on the crook of Yahiro's neck. She wound her arms around his waist and felt his hold on her tighten. She smiled and let herself relax in Yahiro's embrace.

Then she suddenly remembered something. "Yahiro, you need to go. You're going to be late."

But Yahiro did not let her go, instead he held her more securely against him.

"Yahiro! You're going to be late for your flight!"

"I can get another flight."

"B-But even so…"

"Megumi-chan…keep quiet and enjoy the moment."

She pushed him off and was about to talk again when his lips prevented her from doing so. Then, he leaned his forehead against hers and she was almost cross-eyed as she gazed at him.

"You told me yourself, Megumi, one should learn to prioritize."

* * *

xXxOWARIxXx


End file.
